


Livin´ on a prayer

by bioshocked_girl



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Fear and Anxiety, Injured Sam, M/M, Paulie full of worries, Výlet do přírody
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocked_girl/pseuds/bioshocked_girl
Summary: Cesta z farmy po Výletu do přírody. Zraněný Sam, strachující se Paulie a podivně zamlklý Tom.
Relationships: Sam Trapani & Paulie Lombardo, Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Livin´ on a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Výlet do přírody je jedna z mých oblíbených misí a proto jsem se rozhodla krátce popsat cestu z venkova k doktorovi.   
> Paulie má city.

Bože. Nemělo to takhle dopadnout. Prostě nemělo. Mělo to být jednoduchý. Plán byl jednoduchý.

_Snadný jako facka._

Mělo to vyjít. Nebylo nic, co by se mohlo pokazit. A přesto byl dnešní večer úplným opakem toho, co plánovali.

Prsty nervózně svíral volant a co chvíli se díval zpětným zrcátkem za sebe. Snažil se jet rychle, ale zároveň nenápadně. Znal tohle město a všechny jeho uličky lépe, než kdokoliv jiný, veškeré zkratky a lsti, které mohl použít proti svým pronásledovatelům ve svůj prospěch. To mu teď ale bylo k ničemu.

Že není sám mu připomínalo pouze Paulieho tiché klení, které však nabývalo na intenzitě a Samovo lapání po dechu.

„Proboha, Tome, nemůžeš přidat? Musíme ho dostat k doktorovi co nejrychleji,“ řekl polohlasem Paulie. Tenhle tón u něj slyšel poprvé a o to víc ho vyděsil. Nebylo to Paulieho klasické tlachání proložené přisprostlými výrazy doprovázené drzým smíchem. Nyní se mu v hlase mísil strach se zoufalostí a možná trochu zlostí a bezmocí.

„Dělám, co můžu.“

Poprvé po dlouhé době si opět dovolil pohlédnout na zadní sedadla.

Paulie měl povolenou kravatu a košili nasáklou krví, o níž Tom nevěděl, zda je Samova, nebo jeho. Na tom nezáleželo. V matném světle, které pronikalo do auta díky pouličním lampám, se mu oči podivně leskly. O svoji hruď měl opřeného Sama a prsty tlačil na střelnou ránu. Šeptal mu do uší slova, kterým Tom nemohl rozumět, jak tichá byla. Zoufale se ho snažil udržet při vědomí. Nevnímal horké slzy, které mu pomalu tekly po tváři, nevnímal železnou pachuť krve na jazyku a ani hluboký škrábanec na předloktí, který ho začínal ukrutně pálit. Tady nešlo o něj. Nějak se z toho dostane. Vždycky se z toho nějak dostal.

Šlo o Sama, jeho nejbližšího přítele, společníka, kolegu a člověka, se kterým zažil neskutečné věci, se kterým se tolik nasmál a přišlo mu, jako by ho znal celý život. Člověk, kterému důvěřoval více, než komukoliv jinému, právě bojoval o život a Paulie ho svíral tak pevně, jako by to bylo poslední stéblo naděje, které má. Nevěděl, co by dělal, kdyby zemřel a ani na to nechtěl pomyslet. Přerývavě se nadechl a snažil se jednou rukou setřít slzy, které si stále propalovaly cestu po jeho tváři. Toužil umlčet ty myšlenky, které mu křičely v hlavě. Proč právě Sam, pomyslel si Paulie. Proč zase on? Proč jsem to místo něj nemohl schytat já, aspoň pro jednou?

Tom pohlédl na Sama a po zádech mu přeběhl mráz. Vypadal příšerně zuboženě. Tmavé vlasy měl rozcuchané a krví přilepené k čelu, jejíž sytě červená barva kontrastovala s jeho bledým obličejem, na kterém byla spousta již zaschlé krve. Oči zavřené, dech zrychlený a semtam sebou v náruči svého kamaráda škubl.

Podvědomě přidal na rychlosti. Projížděl ulicemi Lost Heaven s nebývalou elegancí. „Už tam budeme,“ řekl spíš pro sebe. Paulie na něho pouze krátce pohlédl a ihned sklopil oči k zraněnému příteli. Autem se nesl jeho roztřesený, zlomený hlas, kdy Samovi povídal, že to zvládne, a ujišťoval tím i tak sám sebe. Musel zůstat příčetný a při smyslech, pro Sama. Nevědomky vzal jeho dlaň do své a pevně ji stiskl. Zavřel oči, jak se snažil potlačit další příval slz.

Chtěl křičet a nadávat a možná i něco rozbít.

Pustil Samovu ruku a pohladil ho po tváři. _Zvládneš to. Musíš. Co bych tu bez tebe dělal?_

Tom vybral zatáčku trochu agresivněji a v duchu zaklel. Sam sebou trhl a Paulie znovu otevřel oči. „Omlouvám se,“ prohodil směrem k Pauliemu.

Ten si znovu v hlavě přehrával celý večer. Věděl, že by to neměl dělat, ale nedokázal tomu zabránit.

Vzpomínal, jak s Tomem za bouřky jeli na venkov, kde měli získat nelegální alkohol.

Jak dorazili na smluvené místo, kde měl čekat Sam a kde nebyl a Paulie ho z legrace podezříval, že někdě chlastá kořalku. Nemohl být dál od pravdy.

Jak kulka projela jeho tělem a on se skácel k zemi a jeho košile se rychle začínala zbarvovat do ruda. Jak bolestí křičel, když se ho Paulie snažil zvednout ze země.

Paulie vzpomínal na všechno. Na Samův zrychlený dech a vyděšený pohled, když spatřil rozsah svého zranění a svoji krev na Paulieho rukách. Na zpáteční cestu, která se neobešla bez střelby. Na ten neskutečný strach, kdy řídil a bál se, aby nebylo příliš pozdě, aby Sam neztratil příliš mnoho krve.

Na to, jak dnes Sam málem zaplatil cenu nejvyšší.

Vše měl ještě čerstvě vryté do paměti a před očima se mu míhaly ty nejčernější scénáře.

Samův dech mu však stále připomínal, že žije a že má šanci, byť sice ještě neměl vyhráno. Paulie v duchu stále opakoval veškeré modlitby, které znal, a doufal. _Tak moc doufal._

Z odporných, srdce drásajících myšlenek ho vytrhl Tomův hlas.

„Jsme tady,“ oznámil a rychle vystoupil z auta. Tahle slova Paulieho dokonale probrala a se vší opatrností a jemností položil Sama na sedadlo a šel zaklepat na dveře doktorova domu.

Už bude dobře. Když Sam přežil cestu sem, přežije i zbytek.

_Co bych jen bez tebe dělal, pomyslel si Paulie._


End file.
